Treat you Better
by RiRi1234
Summary: "You know you don't deserve this, I could treat you better"
1. Chapter 1

He knew she had feelings for him and he wrapped her up in his silly games.

Archie and Betty had been friends for years. She had always hoped that one day her next door neighbour would start to feel the same way as she did. She had a crush on him for as long as she could remember. Trying to grab his attention any chance she could. She wanted to show him what he was missing.

One night they had decided to go to a party. Their friend Jughead had been pulling away so she decided to give into Archie and finally go to one of these parties he had always been talking about. He knew that he could finally get what he wanted out of her.

It was no secret, Betty's feelings for Archie. He even knew about it. Which made the whole situation worse. He picked her up and promised the best night of her life. She lost a bit of innocence that night and truly believed she was going to get what she had always wished for. Him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Archie, seriously another party? Could you not give it a rest for one weekend?"

Archie looked down at his best friend with a smirk. He knew she meant well, she had always cared for him ever since they were young but tonight he was taking her out. He was going to show her what she had been missing all this time. It was no secret that his best friend was a massive goody two shoes and had never done anything at a party. Most kids their age had experimented in drugs, alcohol and sex but Betty was different. She was innocent.

"Well I won't go to one next week if you come with me tonight?"

She looked at him with a concerned look on her face. She wanted to say no but at the same time how could she pass up the opportunity to spend time with the guy she had always wanted. He knew that too, he knew all he had to do was turn on his pretty boy charm and she would be putty in his hands. Things had gotten a lot easier since their other friend Jughead had distanced himself a bit. Archie found himself getting more his way with Betty.

"Fine but you better not ditch me for a better offer"

"I would never. Now come on my lady go get yourself ready"

Betty was giddy, she was going out with the one guy she had liked for ages. Lately she felt like he might return the feelings she has for him. She was head over heels and wanted nothing more than to declare her love for him. Something always stopped her. She thought this declaration might ruin everything and that's why she was more than happy to have jughead hanging out with them two. Someone else was always there to stop her.

Getting ready she found one of polly's outfits to wear. She was going to show as much skin as she could. Both of her parents were out so getting out of the house in it wasn't going to be a problem. She was desperate for him to notice her. Walking down the stairs she was satisfied with the look she got from him.

Archie couldn't believe what was in front of him. His best friend was hot and he knew for a fact that she would be willing for him. He was getting his name in that book tonight.

"Wow Betty, you look amazing"

"Thanks Archie, ready to go?"

He walked behind her taking every chance he could to look up and down her body. She could feel his stare lingering. This was going to be a night to remember but not for the right reasons.

••••••••••••••••

The next morning Betty woke up with a groan. She was quick to panic when she realised that her surroundings weren't familiar. Looking next to her she saw Archie. This was nothing new it's not like they hadn't slept in the same bed before. But something felt a little different this time.

She was hurting, something she had never experienced before and as she pushed down the covers she began to remember the night before. Something she had always wanted to happen finally had, Archie started looking at her differently.

A couple of drinks in he was dancing a little closer, slowly moving his hands on her body. The first kiss was like a dream and things quickly escalated but when it was all over he turned himself over in the bed and didn't look at her again.

Betty felt so ashamed of herself. Becoming one of those teenage girls that got drunk at a party and lost her virginity. It wasn't what she wanted. Embarrassed and quickly trying to get herself out of the situation she was in she grabbed her phone and called the only person she knew that could help her in that situation she was in.

"Jug I'm really sorry to wake you so early but can you please come and get me"


End file.
